dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrQuest17/Danny Phantom revival on the way, time for Danni Phantom spinoff show!
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here with my first blog on this scoresomeley spooky wiki. Now I hope you all know recently, rumours of Danny Phantom coming back next year have been rife recently, ever since Butch Hartman, decided to draw the three main characters, Danny, Sam and Tucker as older teenagers (I know he says they're now teenagers, but fourteen's already teenage). Now personally I'm really hyped for this possible revival and I know you are all too, so today I've had a thought, that maybe before we say hello once more to Danny, possibly in the next few years, that a spinoff would be more plausible beforehand, just to re-introduce us to the world of Danny Phantom. As to the contents of this spinoff and what it would be about, well I know there's one character, that deserves more screentime and needs to built upon more. This character I think is very popular and would be perfect for a spinoff. The character I'm talking about is of course Danni Phantom, Danny's half-ghost half-human female cousin, who was originally an unstable clone. Now we all know is Kindred Spirits, in Season 2, that at the end of the episode, we saw her fly off into the sunset, off to her own adventures. Now my idea is that this new spinoff will follow her adventures in between Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized, as well as between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet and beyond that. This would all take place over three seasons. I will tentiveley call this show "Dani Phantom: The life of a Ghost Girl" The show would take place in the fictional town of St Reynold's Park, near Niagra and would feature Danni teaming up with two siblings who are the son and daughter of two ghost-hunters, the Spectres. They're known as Nell and Jimmy Spectre, I'll go into more detail below, but essentially they'll help Danni to learn more about her powers and become a proper ghostly-heroine. Characters Main Cast *Danni Fenton/Danni Phantom(Kristen Swan)- Dani Phantom is Danny Phantom's cousin. Originally a clone created by Vlad, in order to have the ability to be able to take down Danny. However Dani was a clone and was very unstable, starting to turn to green goo if she used her powers. However eventually she see's how bad Vlad really is and joins her cousin, helping him stop Vlad. Danny has a close bond with Danny and the two share many qualities. After her adventure with Danny in Kindred Spirits, Dani takes up her own adventures, stumbling upon St Reynald's Park, during an adventure to Niagra. There she meets life-long friends Nell and Jimmy, who help her with her powers and who'm she stays with for a while. *Nell Spectre(Tara Strong)- Nell is the sister to Jimmy Spectre and the teenaged daughter of the Spectres, who are world renouned Ghost-Hunters. Nell has an optimistic attitude and is usually bright and cheery. She takes small interest in her parents business and tends to swipe a few of their ghostsuch as ghost-goggles and a spectre deflecter. When meeting Dani Phantom, she's the more welcoming to Dani and is more open to allowing a ghost stay with them than her brother; Jimmy. Throughout the series, Nell and her brother help Dani to fully master her powers in secret, and helps Dani to keep St Reynolds Park safe from ghost activity. *Jimmy Spectre(Scott Menville)- Jimmy is Nell's know-it-all brother. Jimmy is a techno wizard, great with technology. He secrectly uses said skills to keep a check on his parents. Compared to his sister, Jimmy is alot more by the books than her, he tends to shout at her alot for messing up, but secretly he's really a teddy bear. Unlike his sister Jimmy tends to build his own gear, such as the Phantom Slinger and the Ecto torso plate, that protects his chest from ghostly infection. When Dani comes into their life, Jimmy is less willing to let Dani stay with them, as he's worried that having a ghost living with them would be tempting for their parents, but eventual over the course of the series, Dani begins to grow on him and he begins to see her more as an adopted sister. When helping Dani with her powers, he takes a more technological approach and supplies her with a Fenton Furnace and Ghost combat Armour for emergency use. *Mrs Spectre/Kelly Spectre- Kelly Spectre, is one half of the Spectre's, a world renouned duo of Ghost-Hunting professionals, as well as a former college friend of Maddie Fenton's. Both her and Maddie were close and shared many secrets with eachother. Once she and Jack got into ghost-hunting , Maddie even shared some of her ghost gear with Kelly and her husband, Tye Spectre, who both also took high interest in the super-natural. However unlike Maddie, Kelly has made alot of money as a University lecturer of science and has used these funds to help further her families ghost-hunting activities, even building a ghost-zone portal and lab of their own, underneath the Lounge. However she has a tendency to be quite naïve a lot of the time, which is what allow her kids, to hid Dani's Ghost Powers. *Mr Spectre/Tye Spectre- Tye Spectre is Kelly's husband, and the father to Nel and Jimmy Spectre. An avid Ghost Hunter, Tye takes particular interest in the sport. He was once a close college friend to Jack Fenton. The two shared close interest in the paranormal, however it was shown that Tye, knew more about it than Jack and actually managed to make more of a career through it than Jack did. However the two are still good friends and often trade gear between each other. Tye, like his wife, can be a little oblivious to things, especially as he aloud Dani to stay with them, without noticing she's a ghost. Main Villains *Team Screamers- Team Screamers are an organisation, secretly run by Vlad Plasmius in order to catch and manipulate ghosts, with it's ultimate goal to take over the Ghost Zone. The organisation is made up mostly of humans, with the leader being known simply as Mr.Scream, a cold-hearted former naval worker, who learned the hardway how bad ghosts are. Their top agent, would be known as Zin. Zin is a strong, but sly young lady with long black hair and green eyes, with a knack for ghost-hunting. In the third and final season, she'd be revealed to secretly be Vlad's daughter, who shares Vlad's ghost abilities, which were severed off when, Vlad was killed by the Phantom Planet. However when Vlad is resurrected in the end of Season 3, her powers come back. The team acts as main recurring villains throughout the first two seasons and are the main antagonists in Season 3. *Shadow Dani- Shadow Dani is the living embodiment of Dani's dark side and the main antagonist of the first season. Shadow Dani is the complete opposite of Dani, whereas Dani is not so strong yet, Shadow Dani is incredibly strong and also incredibly smart. In the end it turns out, that Vlad has installed this version within Dani as a preset, in case Dani ever defected to Danny Phantom's side, however Vlad was never able to activate it. However after testing a device called the Ghost-Splitter, created by the Spectre's, Dani accidently falls through it and Shadow Dani is released. She plans to turn all of Dani's friends and family into her own Shadow army. In the end Dani and her cousin Danny Phantom, manage to stop her and seal her into the Fenton Furnace. *Spook- Spook is a large muscly, Skeleton Ghost, who comes from the darkest reachs of the Ghost Zone, he acts as the main villain in the very first episode and is seen on many occasions throught the show, from then on. Spook wore a human skin and masqueraided as a sort of mentor to Dani in the first episode, however eventually Dani is able to figure out, that he's using her to unlock a set of holy ghost moves and that he's using her, because he can't because the moves are too holy and good to be used by him. Eventually Dani is able to stop him from using these moves, to take over nearby Niagra and the Ghost Zone. *Skullker- Skullker is one of the main villains from the main Danny Phantom Series, and he returns here, as a recurring character, and mentor to Boney, who is his apprentice in the show. Skullker is a rutheless Ghost, using a large metallic suit to help him hunt other ghosts. When Skullker gets word of Dani's adventures around St Reynold's Park, he decides to try and hunt her. He first appears in the fifth episode of Season one; The School Hunt. Guest/Recurring Characters *Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom- Danny Phantom is the main protagonist in the main show; Danny Phantom is the older cousin/ future adoptive brother to Dani Fenton. Danny and his cousin share many different qualities and interests. They met during Season 2 of Danny Phantom and really grew on each other, growing close, eventually accepting each-other as family. Danny appears on a few occasions in "Dani Phantom", making his first proper appearance in the final 2 parter of Season 1, where he helps Dani, to stop Shadow Dani from taking over Amity Park. He then makes a major appearance way down the line in Season 3, where a crossover between the two shows takes place, when Danny learns of Dani's new-found fame in St Reynolds Park. *Mr Williamson- Mr Williamson is Dani's biology teacher at St Reynold's Park High, as well as her home room teacher. Mr Williamson is a very dull teacher, he takes his work very seriously and he often gets annoyed by Dani, Nel and Jimmy's hijinks, during school time. He often get's the short end of the stick, too whenever a ghost attacks the school. He's usually the first victim, in said cases. In one episode he even acts as the main villain, when he finally decides he's had enough of Dani and finds out she's really a ghost, he hires and works with the Guys in White to take her down. However his memories of the event are erased by the end of the episode, making him forget Dani's secretly a ghost. Season 1 *S1E01-Going Ghost- Dani takes her fist adventure away from Amity Park and visits the Canadian countryside, where she meets a man called Spook, who tells he he can help her with her powers. Dani accepts his help and trains under him, but is Spook Hiding something? *S1E02-Be Afraid of the Heights- While fighting the Spider-Ghost, known as Eight-legged Louie, Dani discovers she has a large fear of heights, while fighting him over Niagra Falls. Dani must conquer her fear, before Louie turns the whole of Niagra into his own personal weh. *S1E03-Always Ending Friendship- After saving Niagra from Louie's rath, Dani meet's Nel, a perky girl from the nearby town of St Reynold's Park. As thanks for saving Niagra,Nel decides to give Dani a tour of St Reynolds. Eventually Dani finds out she's the daughter of the famous Ghost-Hunters the Spectres and also meets Jimmy Spectre, Nell's Brother. However when Jimmy accidently release a ghost called the Loner from the Ghost Zone, while showing Dani their Lab, The Loner causes her to doubt Human/ Ghost relationships. *S1E04- Hook, Line and SCREAMER!- After hearing about Dani's adventures in Niagra, the Ghost-Hunting organisation, known as the Screamers, decide to try and catch her. *S1E05-School's a Battlefield- When the Spectre's find out that Dani's staying with them, they decide that Dani, needs to go to school, Dani disagress, but is convinced by Nell and Jimmy and decides to attend. Dani attends St Reynold's Park High, where Jimmy and Nell go, however Dani finds it hard to fit in. That's further complicated when Skullker decides to attack the school, to go after Dani. Dani must save the school before Skulker destroys it, while trying to catch her. *S1E06-Fears for Fads- When a mysterious new fad of Peanut Butter Jelly Time Dancing, spreads across St Reynolds, Danni discovers a vengeful ghost from the 80's called PB has influenced the city. *S1E07-It's Snow Trouble- A frost ghost, known as Snow Cloak sends St Reynolds into a almost permanent freeze at Christmas, unless Danni can stop him! *S1E08-Loving the Enemy-Danni falls for a cute boy at St Reynolds, however is he secretly hiding something. *S1E09-Hide and Scream- When the Screamers attack St Reynolds High, Danni's secret is at risk, and is forced to hide. *S1E10-She's a Phantom!- Mr. Williamson, discovers Danni's secret and tries to expose her, however the principle doesn't believe him and fires him. To get revenge on Danni, he hire the Guys in White, to help him take her out. *S1E11-Emotion Drained- At the Spring Break party at St Reynolds High, a mysterious new band, known as Esther and the Emoticons begin to drain the emotions of the students. *S1E12-Shadow of a Phantom(Part 1)- While helping Jimmy and Nell move a piece of ghost-hunting tech; The Phantom splitter out of the attics, Danni falls through and splits into two, meeting Shadow Danielle, an evil version of herself, who is stronger and smarter. *S1E13-Shadow of a Phantom(Part 2)- When Shadow Danielle, plans to convert the world into her own shadow army, Danni must team up with her cousin; Danny in order to stop her. Season 2 *S2E01- Roll Up, Roll Up- When multiple ghosts begin to disappear all of a sudden, all points to the newly opened Circus. *S2E02-The Apprentice Games- When Bonesby feels he's ready to advance past apprentice level, Skulker decides to hold an apprentice games in St Reynolds Park, to allow Bonesby to prove his worth, forcing Danni and Jimmy to participate, alongside many citizens of St Reynolds. *S2E03-Hypno-Vision- The Screamers secretly open a TV channel and have their professional hypnotist, Larry Lestrange present in order to turn the residents of St Reynolds into blood-thirsty ghost-hunters. *S2E04- Law of the Wild- While out on a school trip to Yellowstone National Park, Danni accidently damages a special totem, angering the resident tree Spirit; King Barker. *S2E05- Phantom Paradise- When visiting the Ghost Zone, in order to take account of the different areas, Danni discovers accidently falls into a new zone; called the Elsewhereness; a Paradise area guarded by Soujourne a nomad ghost. However when Danni's arrival brings unwanted attention, she must help Soujourne to defend his paradise. *S2E06- *S2E08- Fangs a lot- It's Halloween in St Reynolds, but when Jimmy starts acting like a real vampire, Danni's forced to fight the vampire ghost; Vampira, who has the ability to turn humans into vampires. *S2E09- Category:Blog posts